


A gift to shadowglove88

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A dedication to shadowglove88, Art, Cute, Dark, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Mood Board, NSFW, Romance, Sexual, This is for you :), and their amazing fanfic, characters, characters mood board, please check their tags and warnings, visual look at fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: This is a fanart/mood boards towards shadowglove88's fanfic as a gift.This is a gift to shadowglove88 towards their incredible fanfic. Master and...series.The fan art/mood boards are how i personally saw the world that the author depicted in their fanfic.Before reading, please check the warnings and tags! It can be very dark.This is my first time gifting so i do apologise if i did anything wrong or not in the correct way.Shadowglove88's Master and...series fanfic review:It's an amazing and dark take on the show and legend, they incorporate the actual legends with the BBC1's Adventures of Merlin and connects them in interesting ways while also developing a completely new AU. You go through a lot with the characters and it's a wild ride from start to finish. The fanfic is rich with complex characters and intrigue. You feel for the characters and what they are going through. What the main couple has to do to stay together is heartbreaking and beautiful as well as dark. It's a new and dark twist on the relationship of Merthur. They feel real and are very deep, twisted characters with their own goodness and evil mixed in. I enjoyed this very much and i hope you all do as well.





	A gift to shadowglove88

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowglove88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/gifts).



> A link to the fanfic will be shown down below: 
> 
> Shadowglove88's Master and... series: https://www.ao3.org/series/1132406

This is dedicated towards shadowglove88's amazing fanfic: Master and...series. 

Here are fan art/mood boards towards their fanfic. 


End file.
